Unstoppable, But Can Be Distracted
by NovaLun
Summary: My life has never been normal. I just moved to a new town that I know nothing about but everyone knows who I am. I spend my days falling in and out of reality. I spend my nights listening to howls and growls. I'm sixteen and have never been kissed. I've never wanted to be kissed, until now.
1. Some Explaining May Be Needed

I kicked the closest moving box, sending it gliding across the wood floor. I chased after it, beating it to the center of the room. Ugh! I huffed, I hate unpacking. I hate packing. I hate moving, the whole system is completely exhausting. I looked around at my new room, studying it. This is the third time we've moved in less than two years. It's been hard, the entire family is fed up and we all have been arguing amongst each other but the place feels different. I kicked a stray packing peanut, at least this place feels different than any other place we've been.

We moved from Dallas, Texas (which is a hell hole if I've ever seen one,) to La Push, Washington. A quaint little beach town inhabited by a Native American tribe. Not only is it the home of the Quileute Tribe, it's my mother's hometown. My mother moved away from here about twenty years just after she met my father. Not long after she left, she got pregnant and then my parents married. I'm going to let you in on a secret, it wasn't the happiest marriage. But some how they kept it together to have three kids. She died just a little over eight years ago during childbirth, none of us really talk about her.

In fact, I'm still in total disbelief my father decided to move us here. By 'us,' I mean myself, my older brother R.J, my younger brother Frankie, and my Grandpa. I bit my lip, yep I've lived my entire life surrounded by grouchy men. That's a big reason why I've been single for all of my sixteen years of life. Well, that and I have a lot more bigger problems than the average teenager. The most pressing one is the fact that tomorrow we are going to a barbecue and I'm going to finally meet my grandmother, my mom's mom.

She's also my grandfather's ex-wife, confused yet? Let me see if I can explain myself better, see my Grandpa whose name is Al met a beautiful woman named Erlinda one sunny day while he was on vacation. Al and Erlinda played house for awhile but it didn't last long. Long story short, my grandfather went back to his home in Nevada, Erlinda went back to the reservation and they shared custody of my mother. He wasn't a big part of my moms life, but that changed when R. J was born. He came around and stayed, by the time I was born he was living with us. But there's a reason for that also, but I don't want to let all of my family secrets out just yet.

I heard shuffling and voices coming from downstairs, the guys must be back. They went to get pizza, I'm sure me and R.J will have a knock out, drag down fight tomorrow about whose going to go to the grocery store to stock up. But that's tomorrow's problem, I abandoned my mess of plastic and cardboard and headed towards their voices, taking the steps two at time, our new house is actually lovely. Being the only girl I got the biggest room, it was on the third floor, facing a man made pond, it had a rather large balcony and its own bathroom. The house wasn't a wood cabin but it had tons of wood fixtures and wood floors through out the entire house. It was an old house but fresh, it definitely had the potential of becoming a home.

I walked through the long hallway and passed the kitchen, I saw all four of my boys moving around on the deck. We still haven't gotten most of our furniture in. The movers say they'll be here tomorrow by three, I hope for their sakes they are prompt. I don't think my dad will keep cool for much longer. "So what does everyone think so far!?" I asked scooting into a the closest empty chair, snagging a slice of pizza.

"I think that I haven't been here for more than forty years and that I shouldn't have come back here at all." Grandpa snapped, popping open a can soda with one hand. He has been the most anxious about tomorrow. I panted him gently on his free hand, sending him good and calming vibes.

R. J didn't bother to responded he simply grunted between bites. My older brother prefers to beat up people rather than talk. In fact, I don't think I heard him speak until I was seven years old. "Well, I think it's great! There's a lot of great places to run and play at." Frankie said, picking off all the toppings of his pizza and eating them individually. This boy has some strange quirks, but I just adore him. I watched him in silence for a few minutes, he started in on the tomato sauce covered dough eating it without a care as he kicked his legs and was watching the tree line of the woods.

It's getting dark, we should hurry up and clean up so I can start getting everything ready. The entire world changes when it's nighttime and I like to be prepared for it. After dinner I spent most of the night playing with Frankie outside. We lived mostly in dessert areas, Dallas was the greenest place we ever lived so seeing large trees is new for us. The new sight has Frankie completely spellbound. I spent twenty minutes trying to coax him down from a fifteen foot tree he climbed while I wasn't looking.

After I got him off to bed I went back to the kitchen and found my dad bent over a stack of paperwork. "It's like they want to know everything from my blood type to my favorite sport." His voice sounded distant, he's been working on the final paperwork for his new job for three days. Paperwork is definitely not one of his favorite things to do. I pulled up a stool to sit next to him and began to organize the stacks of paperwork. "You don't have to do this…" He said with a crooked smile as he handed me two more sheets of paper to organize.

"Surreeee… I don't." I said sticking my tongue out playfully. "It's fine Dad, besides the sooner you go to bed the happier we all will be in the morning."

He elbowed me playfully in the side, "Hey I'm not that much of an asshole in the morning."

I grabbed at my ribs, feigning being in pain. I scooted away quickly, dodging his hand as he reached out to pinch me. "HA! You're getting slow old man!" I giggled as I ran around the kitchen island.

"Yeah, yeah…" He tossed a wad of paper at me making it bounce in the side of my head. "Get over here and give me a kiss goodnight. I'm leaving to work early in the morning, I'll be gone by the time you're awake." I went back around the table and opened my arms out for a bear hug. Though out his many flaws and all the trouble we've been through, he's the most amazing man I have ever met. He's also an even better father.

After I said goodnight to my father I went up my room to shower but afterwards I still felt keyed up. Maybe it is from the long drive we took,nor the two days of never ending packing…whatever the reason, I found myself staring over the rail of my balcony and not in my bed. It was just passed one in the morning, the sky was starless due to the cloud coverage, which I found out is normal around this area. Rainfall isn't definitely not something I am used to seeing. I was turning to head through my sliding doors when I heard a familiar sound.

The ground shaking howl of a wolf.


	2. Yo, I'm Still Dishing Out Secrets

The sunlight came streaming in, ugh it feels like I just put my head down. I allowed myself to make a loud animalistic sound as I stretched, a nice big Coke and a stack of pancakes sound good right now. Too bad we don't have anything to make pancakes with… I hopped out of bed and scurried over to my bathroom, I'll never get over just how demanding my bladder is in the morning. After I brushed my teeth and washed my face I got dressed in sweats and headed downstairs. My dad is letting us skip school today since it's a Friday but we will all start school on Monday.

I've always been good at academics but I'm socially awkward. I'm not the type that plays well with others. I'm not even mean or anything, it's just always been hard keeping friends with all of my family stuff. The rare times I do have social interaction, I either say the wrong thing or spill something on someone. I'm not the klutziest person in the world, but if there's something to spill or drop it'll be by my hands. So I'm not excited that here, there's only thirty five kids in my grade level.

From the bottom of the stairs I could smell Grandpa's special blend of coffee. He mixes a little of this and that, with three different types of coffee beans. It's the strongest and probably the worst tasting coffee I've ever had the pleasure of consuming but I'm addicted to it. I've been drinking it since I was ten years old and it probably has stunt my growth and is the reason why I'm only four feet and eleven inches tall. I walked into kitchen and headed over to stove where the coffee was brewing in Grandpa's yellow percolator. The thing is so old, that every now and then it's lid will open and spray steam at you. I'm pretty sure God, himself gave it to my grandfather.

I looked at the clock, it's just passed seven o'clock, ugh why am I up so early? I turned the fire off on the stove and made my way back to my room. As I made way to the staircase I could heard Grandpa's tv on down the hall. He was in the military for eighteen years so every morning at four thirty he gets up, walks a mile or so, comes back, has a piece of toast and drinks coffee until seven. He never strays from his routine, he never takes one day off to sleep in. Ever. When I got into my room I slithered directly into my bed, head first holding my coffee a safe distant away in order to avoid any spillage. I sat my coffee down on the trunk at the foot of my bed and began flipping through a magazine.

I was reading an article about the top ten sexiest shirts to wear when someone knocked softly on my door. I got up and as I stepped away to open the door I tripped on my knotted bedsheets. Shit. So much for having a accident free morning. I opened it and Grandpa was staring at me, from the look he was giving me I could tell he wanted to talk about something important. "What's the matter?" I asked, opening the door so he could step in. He took a seat on my white, leather makeup chair that was positioned at the left of my bed. I chose to plop down on the corner of my bed, folding my legs underneath me.

"So do you want me to tell you what your future is going to be?" He asked, extending his feet out in front of of him. A grin spread across my face. We've been playing this game since I was able to answer him back.

"No, but tell me if I am going to have a good day."

He mirrored my grin, "So we have some things to talk about."

"Things like what?"

"Well, remember those stories I used to tell you? The ones that Erlinda used to tell me?" For some reason whenever he said her name, he sounded like he was cursing the entire world. The stories he was asking about, were Quileute tales. I remember only bits and pieces. Fantasies and myths never interest me, I live in a fantasy world already. I don't need my head filled with talking rabbits or imaginary giants living on clouds.

"Vaguely, I remember some lady, a wolf, and I want to say fox. Toad? Squirrel?" I squinted in frustration, make believe faces I've never seen before flashed through my mind as I tried to remember the stories.

He snorted at me, "I'm not an expert but I think that's not even remotely around the right answer. Anyway," he shrugged, picking off a stray lint ball from off his shoulder. It was no bigger than a a point of a ball point pen, I watched it as it floated to the floor. "Turns out there is an important story in there somewhere." He moved his arms around, "I'm not sure if I should really be the one to tell you it again because I'm sure I'm missing a few key details and I'm really sure that Erlinda wants to be the one tells you. In fact, I'm sure it would be a disappointment for her to know you already know about them." He went on, taking a few moments to catch his breath.

"But it's only fair that I tell you since she knows about you."

My jaw fell open, "Please don't tell me what I think you're hinting at."

"Now, don't get you're hair knotted up in a fan. She already knew about me so she wasn't that surprised about you." He got up to face the window.

"But me and you are different, we don't have that much in common in that area." By area, I mean witchcraft. Yes, you heard it first right here folks. I, Selene Villalobos, am a witch. Like full on; potion making, curse giving (even though I try not to that often,) fire bending, making things move with my mind witch. I'm you're extraordinary Spell Speaker while my grandfather is a Seer. He can see the future, he's the reason why I am the way that I am. I inherited the 'magic gene' from him, he got it from his mother who could control the weather and make the strongest love potions out of anyone in Mexico. Not like there is a lot of people lining up to make love potions, but it's still something to brag about. I don't think my mom had any powers for some strange reason it skipped her.

Or at least he or my dad never said anything about her doing…anything. "So, why exactly did you tell her about me?" I felt like he was trying to start a debate with me to distract me from the main issue.

"Right." He shook his head, looking slightly defeated. "Back to that, see there's a few stories you should pay special attention to. I think tonight, someone is going tot talk about one or two of them. So definitely pay attention." He sounded like a teacher scolding s five year old for writing on the walls in crayon.

I titled my head, "I hope you know I really hate when you speak in riddles. But, since you brought up this afternoon's festivities are you excited about the barbecue?"

He huffed, "I speak in riddles to get back at you for being so annoying." He tossed pillow at me, I giggled snagging it out of the air before it hit me in the face. "Anyway you should get to the store, besides not having anything to eat in this place there's not much tea either." Ugh, way to change the subject Grandpa.

I not only went to the store and stocked up for two weeks I even got ingredients to make Pecan Bars to take this evening. We are going to Billy Black's house, whoever that is. We've been in town for two days and still hadn't meant any of the locals. So the only person whose name I know is the girl who checked me out at the grocery line, whose name is Kim. The only conversation I've had has been , "You're total is $128.73,' 'thank you,' and 'have a good day.' Even though it was an exciting experience I want a little bit more a stimulating conversation.

I'm beyond excited about seeing new faces. After the grocery store I spent the afternoon baking and watching Grandpa yell about every little inconvenience. Around four o'clock the movers finally arrived with our living room and dining room furniture. Somehow they managed to get everything safe and unscathed from Nevada to Washington. But, the moment they stepped in our house they dropped the small, antique bar my dad's had forever causing one of the back legs to buckle and snap in half. My dad is going to bust a vein when he's sees it, eesh!

The time seemed to drag on, but finally when it came time to go upstairs and change for the barbecue the butterflies in my stomach began to grow. So many faces, so many adventures, and even meeting my grandmother for the first time….I don't even think my grandfather can predict what's going to happen tonight.


	3. Awkwardness and Weiners

Because of the magic in my veins my core body temperature runs almost at a constant 100 degree Fahrenheit. So even though the forecast says it'll be a dry but cool night it won't bother me. I opted to wear s lace shirt and shorts, a little dressy casual, you can only make your first impression once. After I dressed myself I went to Frankie's room to check on him. His door was cracked open so I stuck my head in. I found my brother sitting in the middle of his floor half dressed with one sock on and his hair a complete mess.

"WHAT are you doing?" I shouted.

I laughed, watching him jump in midair. He shot me angry look, making me giggle more. "Do we have to go tonight?"

"Ah, come on it's not going to be that bad." I walked over to his dresser and plucked a comb up. I spoke as I walked over to sit behind him. "It might even be fun and there's going to be lots of food. You like food…" I felt my compelling argument start to dwindle. I stopped brushing his hair and leaned over to kiss the back of his head. "Listen, kid it's going to be weird I'm not going to lie to you. I had the most awkward conversation with Grandpa. We are all going to be stressed and nervous but it's going to be okay."

He turned around too fast, he made me dizzy. "Are you nervous too?" He sounded like he was five years old again asking me if there were any monsters under his bed. I snorted, if only he knew back then, what he does know now. Not all monsters are bad.

"Yes, I'm nervous too. But, then I remember all the things we've gone through. There's been a lot of 'furry' situations." That's the only 'f,' word I could think of in replace of the one I really wanted to use. I got my point across anyway, he threw himself into my arms and laughed in my hair. "Now, come on," I spanked his butt playful, "get dressed we can't drag this out much longer."

After I left Frankie's room my mood became grim, it's really starting to set in that I'm going to meet my grandmother and my conversation with Grandpa keeps replaying in my head over and over again. What do a bunch of stories have to do with us? I mean as long as no one starts pointing at me chanting; burn her, burn her, burn her. We should be okay, and if your curious, no, water doesn't make me melt and I don't have a flying monkey. Even though a flying monkey would make an awesome pet!

My mood wasn't lifted by the car ride, R.J almost ripped my arm off when he pulled me out of the front seat. But I got back by tightening up his safety belt so he couldn't reach the radio when I changed it to something I liked. I flicked my two fingers at the radio making the volume go up."Hey, you know the rules, if you can't change the station by hand you can't change it at all. And since you can't change it either," Dad said smirking at R.J, "it's my choice." So not only did I have to stare at the back of my stupid big, brother's head I had to listen to country for the fifteen minute car ride.

Finally, we pulled into a small gravel driveway that led to a quaint little blue house. As we piled out of my dad's giant black truck, I looked around and even though there were only a handful of cars parked around the area I could hear what sounded like hundreds of people on the other side of the house. "Come on Children." my dad said as he threw his arms over Grandpa's shoulder. "Remember, everyone behave and try to act normal." He said over his shoulder, leading us around the house.

Well…. Here we go … I hope I'm ready for this.

I had a tray of my Pecan Bars in one hand while Frankie held on to my other hand with a vice like grip. I'm pretty sure if I was completely human, he would have broken at least two fingers. I shot him a 'be brave,' look before stepping around the corner to face this barbecue head on.

There wasn't hundreds of people like I thought, there were maybe fifty at the most. Someone walked up to my father, a tall, elegant woman with hair that flowed down past her waist. She is very tall and slender, she must be five feet ten, I finally looked at her face. Her eyes. Her eyes are just like Frankie's. My hear stopped and my blood began to pump noisily in my ears drowning her voice out as she began to speak. Frankie pushed himself under my arm and got as deep into my side as humanly possible. Even R.J held back and waited next to us as she spoke with Dad and Grandpa. I looked at both of my brothers faces, they both looked pale and sickly. Oh boy, I guess this is up to me. I cleared my throat and towed them both behind me as I walked forward.

Whatever they were discussions going before we got there ended suddenly. Her eyes fluttered at the sight of us, I guess you could say she looked pleased to see us. I'm definitely picking up a weird vibe. "This is Roman Jr. Or R.J, Selene, and Frankie." My dad said pointing at each of us.

"Well, hello kids. I'm," she put her hand in her chest, "your grandmother. I'm so happy to meet you all." Something in her voice didn't sound right. I can't read minds but I've always get a good sense if a person is up to something. No one said anything in response. My father was looking everywhere but at us, my grandfather was looking up at the sky and my two brothers were so close to me that if I let out a deep breath they'd get carbon monoxide poisoning. I was expecting something to happen, I don't know what but it felt like someone was going to ease the tension. It took half a second for me to realize that the someone was me. I need to break the ice.

"I ugh, I made these." I extended the foil pan her which she gladly took. "They are pecan bars." I stated making a small smile. Well, this couldn't be going any worse at least. I open my mouth to cliché-ly bring up the weather when a booming voice came from behind Erlinda.

"Hey, you all made it! Welcome, welcome to the party." A man came rolling up…wheeling up? I don't know the correct term but he is in a wheel chair. First of all I'm very impressed he can maneuver so swiftly in this soft grass and second I'm very thankful of him. He got me out of the spotlight. Anyway, the man….ugh… Approached us,he wore his straight black hair down his back, his brown eyes were bright and happy and from the smile wrinkles around them I say he must be around fifty years old.

Erlinda turned, "Ah, this is Billy Black, our lovely host." When he got to her side he shook hands with Dad and Grandpa. "Billy, this is Albert, Claire's father and Roman, her husband." Shivers went down my spine as she said my mother's name. She's talking about her like she's in the other room and not dead. Even R.J, who never shows emotions grabbed my shoulder as hard as he could. Owe… I'm gonna have a serious bruise. I picked up my free hand and curled it around his forearm. He was eleven when she died so her memory is the strongest with him. Even though I was eight and I do remember her, I only really remember bits and pieces. It's like someone collected all of my experiences and memories of her and gathered them in a box. Then they took that box and smashed it up, it's still there but worthless.

I looked up at R.J, who looked like someone stuck and ax in the middle of his back. From what I remember, she wasn't the greatest mom or even a good mom. I specifically remember when dad was out working R.J and Grandpa would be the ones taking care of me. I think that's why ever since I got old enough to do it, I starting pulling my own weight and taking care of them. Dad's voice pulled me out of my trance, "These are my kids, R.J, Selene, and Frankie."

"Nice to meet you all why don't you come mingle, my son Jacob, is here somewhere and there's plenty of food. Harry is in charge of the food today so you have to try the fish."

"Well that sounds amazing! I'm starving." Grandpa said a little too cheerily to be convincing."Come on Frankie," he had to pull Frankie from under my arm and pry his fingers one by one. Finally with a one last tug he freed him, "come on kid." Frankie shot us one last frantic look before getting dragged away. He'll be okay, I think we are through the worse of it. I shot R.J a look elbowing him, warning me of my next move.

"Well, food does sound good, thank you for inviting us of Billy." I said with a small wave and set off, I want to be anywhere but here. R.J was at my heels, soon I was following him. It took everything I had to keep up with his huge strides. "What's the matter with you? You knew this was going to be awkward. It's the most awkward family reunion in history. We deserve our own cable tv show." I yelled at him in a hushed voice so no one could hear us. He didn't stop walking until we were in the trees, where no one could hear or see us.

"Do the thing you do, I don't want anyone to hear us." His voice was deep, commanding. I'm sure to strangers it sounded intimidating. Not only was his voice intimidating so was his physic, he had more than a athletic build. It was a body builder's body, he looked like he ate steroids and protein shakes for breakfast. A build he inherited from our dad.

I waved my hands, making the world go silent. No one could hear us and right now, no one felt the need to come look for us. "What's the deal Roman?"

He shook his head, "it's not what you think, I honesty don't care about meeting the old lady or getting any hand knitted quilts from her or whatever." He punched a near by tree making a hole in its trunk, he's not sentimental. Never has been. He's not they to sugar coat either."There's something different I can smell it. Can't you?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes as I spoke. "Sorry, dear Brother but I must not have a good nose like you. You're going to have to be more specific." I watched him pace up and down for a moment, before pushing him more. Getting him to talk was harder than forcing a horse to drink water. "Speak Roman, dammit we don't have all day and for once I'd like to stay in a place for more than six months. So tell me so I can fix it and we can stay here."

He shrugged, "I can't put my finger on it yet but I can smell something." He waved his hand in front of his face, "Lenny, can't you sense that something is wrong?" I shrugged, I can't really disagree with him because I do feel something weird. But I just don't want to be making mole hills into mountains. I like it here. I like my house. I like my room. We can stay here for awhile maybe our entire lives. I like the idea of being held up here in this little area of the world. I bit my lip, and began pacing myself. I need to come up with a solution quick.

"Okay, look I get that we always get into something crazy. Somehow weird things always find us. So I get you thinking everyone is out to get us, so can we make a deal?" He nodded once, "Okay. I promise to do some research and investigate on my own." I put much more emphasis on my last words, I don't need him going around punching people just because he smells something weird. Ugh, I swear my entire family is nuts. I waved my hands making the world go back to normal. "I'll do what I always do and if I find out anything I'll let you know."

"I better know as soon as you know."

"Immediately," I grabbed his wrist, "come on now let's go back the barbecue." We made our way back to Billy's backyard. It looked like more people showed up, R.J headed over to Dad who was sitting on a bench talking with Billy and some other men. I headed over to a table to check out the food, even though I wasn't hungry I might as well look like I'm enjoying the fun. I was reaching for a soda when my hand brushed against someone else's. "Oh," I blurted out. I tend to not like to touch people, my hands are either super hot or cold depending on what I'm doing there's no in between. If you're not used to its jarring, "I'm sorry."

I looked up, smiling at the owner of the hand. A tall, lanky boy with a giant grin was looking down at me. "Oh, no problem you're Selene right? It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Seth Clearwater. How are you? Have you tried any of the food? How do you like it here so far? Erlinda has been talking nonstop about you and your brothers."

I laughed, I've only just met Seth but I instantly like him. I took a moment before answering all of his questions. "Yes, I'm Selene it's really nice to meet you Seth. I absolutely love it here in La Push its so beautiful. I haven't tried the food yet, what do you recommend?" I completely ignored the comment about Erlinda, somehow I highly doubt that she's been talking about us nonstop since she hasn't taken an interest in us until now for some reason.

It only took my little question to get Seth to load up my plates with a hot dog, hamburger, fried fish, coleslaw and a mountain of fries. Seth and I walked over to a couple of empty chairs . "So what about me made you think I was Selene?" I grinned, playing with him. My light brown hair and green eyes stick out around here. I'm only a quarter Native so my skin wasn't a beautiful russet brown. But, thanks to my Latin roots I do have a sun kissed brown tone. My family definitely sticks out.

Seth laughed, "Trust me this little reservation doesn't have any secrets. It's almost always boring, your family coming here is the biggest news we've had. Ever." I laughed and started to ask him about school and what he did during his free time to have fun. Turns out he's two years younger than me, I thought by his height he was my age. He told me about his family, his mom is a nurse, his dad is Harry who I met when Seth and I went to grab dessert, and he told me about his sister Leah. She's a year older than R.J and from what Seth tells me is as grouchy as R.J.

All in all the barbecue was fun. I'm totally happy that I met Seth I talked to him all night long. Unlike what Billy said, most of the kids my age were down at the beach and not at the barbecue so Seth is the only kid I met who I was able to have a fun conversation with. Things didn't get weird until we returned home.


	4. Cryptic Words

We were all sitting in the living room discussing our own experiences, turns out we all had a decent time. Dad and Frankie like living here now after meeting some of the locals. Grandpa is just happy he got out unscathed tonight. R. J is the only one who needs a little more convincing, but I think once we start school on Monday and get a routine going we will all be better. The sound of rain came from outside our window, the rhythm of it was relaxing.

I was twirling my hair around my index finger, staring up at the ceiling fan, watching its blades turn. Debating with myself whether or not to go upstairs, a knock came at our front door. Dad rose from his chair, cracking his knuckles as he went to open the door, a bad habit I learned from him. Hmm, I wonder who that could be? It's sort of late for visitors, I checked the clock under the television it flashed 10:43. Moments later Dad walked back into the living room followed by Erlinda.

Uh-oh.

Immediately Grandpa's posture straightened and his eyes widen, "What are you doing here?" His voice was harsh, cursing her from the start. He was using a tone I have never heard before.

However, she wasn't surprised by it or at least her face showed no signs of surprise. "I came to speak with you." She announced, sounding almost bored. She waved her arms around the room, "To speak with all of you."

"Well, speak woman." Grandpa grumbled.

"Dad….," for as long as R.J has been around my father has called my grandfather 'Dad.' Anyway, Grandpa shot him an annoyed look.

"Please sit, Erlinda. Would you like something to drink?" He said, through gritted teeth.

"Some water would be good." She sat down on the extra chair next to Freddie, which was as far from Grandpa as it could be while being in the same room. Frankie, feeling the tension finally hopped up from his sit. Running out of the kitchen, following Dad to safety. R. J and I didn't budge from our seats at the couch, there's no freaking way I'm missing this.

Erlinda didn't speak until Dad returned with a glass of ice water for her and sat back down at his chair. Frankie opted to sit next to Grandpa on the love seat instead of returning to his chair. I'm going to have to talk to him before bed, it's not like him to miss out on the chance to speak with new people. I thought out of all of us he'd be the most excited to finally have a grandmother.

"Well as you all well know we are a small but strong tribe. We have many traditions and customs that go back to our origin and there's some things you should know before living here since you all are now residences of the reservation." Well, she's all business isn't she? I crossed my arms over my chest disappointed. I thought we were going to get some juicy information or maybe she'd be like the grandmothers I've seen on TV and bring cookies and maybe even a few pictures of my mother. I shot R.J a look, he was gripping the corner of his armchair, digging his nails in the fabric so hard I just know there will be little holes. The big ape!

"I'm not sure if you are all aware of this, but I hold a seat on the Advisory Council." She held her head high and the way her tone made it sound it must be something important. But, I didn't nor did any of my siblings bat an eyelash at the information. She continued after a beat realizing no one was going to commend her, "Due to my level of authority I was able to make sure you all were able to live and attend school here. We rarely let outsiders visit our residential areas much less, live with us."

"Oh, no. Not that you are considered outsiders." She had a horrible time of trying to get her foot out of her mouth. Outsiders. That figures, I'm not surprised we are called that. But, looked at as outsiders as well or however you wish to see it because no matter how you cut the cake we are strangers. But still, if feels extra salty coming from an relative. "I would just like you all to know its not our custom, and to warn you that if for some reason you get any pushback at school or anywhere to just please ignore it."

So that's it. Now I can finally see the picture in full, glorious color.

R.J opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "No, brother it's nothing against you. It's a warning to me. I shouldn't let any of my emotions cause my powers, to over power my emotions." Everyone stared at me, speechless. I rose from my seat and took a few steps so she could see me in full length and with an unobstructed view. "Listen, all of my family knows what I am, knows of the things I can do. I've been doing these things since before I could walk. Trust when I say this, I can control every function of my body, supernatural or otherwise. I would never compromise my family or our secrets."

Dad got up to stand next to me, "Wait what's going on?" He was looking from me to Erlinda waiting for someone to explain. But from behind us, Grandpa cleared is throat.

"Erlinda, knew about me- has known about me since we were those kids." He speaking as if it was eons, lifetimes ago. I guess in a sense it has been lifetimes ago for him. "She knew that there was something in my veins that was special. When I was younger I didn't really hide it as well as I should of. I would show off, do a few card tricks, press my luck in the casinos, do wild things. A lot of those things a regular human couldn't and shouldn't survive. So when she kept asking more and more questions I told her about my lineage. How even though it skips generations, this magically dominate gene has always appeared in my family. It showed in my grandmother, and her mother, and hers and it continued down from me and skipped your mother and only seemed to show up in Selene."

"When we were discussing moving down here she asked me about the kids and told her about how it was just Selene."

My father nodded, "Just Selene."

My heart skipped a beat, it's just me and I know I'm more than strong enough to protect everyone.

"Selene." Erlinda's voice came from the corner of the room. My name sounded foreign coming from her. I looked back at her, she was standing, I just met this woman and I kind of just want to put tape all over her mouth to shut her up. I looked at her blankly, "I know your grandfather has always … Well… Been lucky, but what can you do?"

I looked at her dumbfounded. Oh no, I'm not doing a magic show for her. I thought about each word carefully before speaking, "A bit of what Grandpa can and a bit more." I crossed my arms, well I was trying to walk into this entire situation with my mind open looks like the walls are going up. R.J walked up behind me putting his hand on my shoulder, a sign of solidarity.

She took the hint, nodding, "Well, as long as we are clear that nothing too strange can happen I'm happy with this meeting. And so you know, I would never and have never said anything about your grandfather or your abilities. I hope to get to know all of you sincerely." She bowed her head slightly, trying to play nice and be apologetic but it didn't look good on her. Right Lady, right. "I should be leaving, it's late. But, before I go I should tell you that it's against our laws to hunt or harm wolves in any way. They are sacred animals and stories of them go back with our tribe from our formation."

I felt my jaw drop slightly as I watched her leave without another word. My heart lifted, well that answers another question. I finally understand Grandpa's cryptic words this morning, no harm to wolves. Wolves are sacred here. Wolves are protected here. I can finally breathe.

After sixteen years I found the perfect place to live.


End file.
